


Reflections

by Nekofan18



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: Aragog and Kara, now adults, find time to spend with themselves and use it to reflect on childhood memories that they share or wish to share with each other.





	Reflections

It was a tiring long day, Aragog pushed himself to his limit once again today to try to make Mileena proud. But she didn't seem to crack a smile at all. It started to annoy Aragog how much it seemed to annoy Mileena instead, how much he trains with her and pushes himself to perfection. It bugs him, and he needed a break from her for a bit. Once Mileena said they were done for the day, Aragog sighed in relief as he wipes away his forehead full of cold sweat. He was nauseous, maybe that was because he had nothing to eat that morning and just went straight to training until the afternoon. He realizes how little he has been taking care of himself as he treads off on his own, away from Mileena.

He fought with his own imbalance, his own want to throw up. He felt his tongue drier than the deserts of outworld. He felt his mind falling backwards as he proceeded to walk forward. He took a deep breath as he fell onto a tree, leaning on it to keep himself balanced. His vision blurred slightly. 

"I really should've eaten something even if I would've arrived late." He said softly to himself.

"You look terrible." A familiar voice broke the silence Aragog had, looking up at the source and smiled to see Kara standing before him. 

"I've had better days." Aragog replied with a goofy smile. He didn't want to burden her with his health. But he knew Kara, she was going to help him nonetheless.

"Something tells me you skipped breakfast... again." Kara said with a sigh as she put Aragog's arm around her shoulders. "Lets get you something to eat... and you should rest."

Aragog didn't bother to fight, it was useless. He knew Kara wouldn't give up if she had her mind set on something. Least he could do is play along. "Okay..."

Kara dragged Aragog across the tarkatan camp, Aragog taking deep breaths as to not pass out on Kara, though he felt himself getting closer and closer to passing out. He hated that. He hated how much Mileena was right. He wasn't ready. If something like that would affect him that bad how would he stand against someone like Kotal Kahn. How would he stand against someone like D'vorah. He could barely handle a training session. He grit his teeth in frustration, feeling himself lowered to the ground. Kara left, but he knew that she left to find some food.

Aragog, lost to his own thoughts now, balled his fists the more he thought. He felt as if he mastered the magic Mileena taught him. But all he can do is just slightly teleport and call back sais. He hasn't even mastered the sais yet. And he knows this, Mileena promised him sais when she thinks he is ready... that was many years ago and he still hasn't gotten them despite all the training he pushed himself with.

He punched the ground below him, at least he did feel pain. It was one thing he knew he can do. He could bleed. He wasn't a god, but he felt the need to live up to one. He gagged a bit, leaning forward in case his stomach felt the need to get rid of whatever was inside. He hasn't eaten though, so all he did was just dry heave. He growled softly to himself as he brought his hands up to his eyes, hiding the tears away. "Why am I so useless...."

"What are you saying?" Kara said as she sat beside Aragog, setting the raw meat she collected to the side and brought Aragog's hands down to hers, holding them in her hand. She tried her best to hide her blush as he felt his hardened hands. "You aren't useless Aragog."

"You say that... but I just can't ever get anything precise when training. I can't stay consistent!"

"That's why it's called training Aragog."

"Mileena is never impressed... I don't know what to do."

"Keep trying. You are by far the best fighter I have ever seen in my life."

"By the gods Kara, you best hope Baraka isn't nearby."

"Pfft. Dad won't do much. If anything he will chew me out back home but that's beyond the point. You think you are useless? Aragog who saved Drako when Kotal's men surrounded him?"

"Yea but they weren't armed."

"Yes, but they were trained yea?"

"That's true."

"Who saved me from drowning when I fell into the river?"

"Well yea, I was the only one around."

"And I thank you so much for that. I wouldn't be here to remind you of that."

Aragog looked at Kara, who smiled sweetly to him. Now he started to feel guilty for being so negative.

"Aragog, you have done so much I cannot name them all. Mileena is proud of you. You've grown strong, you've grown into a good person. Tarkata should have pride to have bred you into the person that you are."

Kara had a way with words to make anyone smile. Aragog couldn't help but do so. He slightly took a hold of Kara's hand as he nods. "Yea... I guess you're right. Sorry about that."

"Don't say sorry. Stuff happens Aragog, you just got to fight through it." Kara handed aragog the piece of meat she brought for him with a bright smile on her face. However her heart raced even more when Aragog's hand gripped hers. It felt overwhelming. If she was standing she might have fallen to her knees. Thankfully they were seated.

Aragog let go of her hand immediately started to eat. His hunger knew no bounds as he started to rip the meat into chunks, chewing into it and enjoying every last bit of it. The taste of it never felt so fresh to him, the blood tasting so sweet. He didn't let a single drop go to waste.

"Take it easy Aragog. Don't fill yourself up too much."

"Are you kidding me?! I haven't had anything to eat all day Kara!" Aragog chuckled as he smiled brightly.

"Okay but don't speak with your mouthful still." Kara rolled her eyes as she smiled. 

Kara's heart always skipped a beat when Aragog smiled, always making her take a deep breath. She liked being around him always, and has been trying to tell him how she feels about him, but always gets too scared to do so... or there is a distraction.

"You know..." Aragog started as he finished with the last bite, "I'm starting to wonder, what were you doing by the river when I was swimming to help you out?"

"OH!" she blushed. She didn't want to admit that she went hunting with drako only to find him enjoying the water of the river... skinny dipping. That would be embarrassing! 

"I... I was hunting and took a bad step and fell into the water. I just got lucky you were nearby." Well she didn't lie but didn't fully tell the truth. Not like it made a difference.

"Hmm... well I'm glad you're all right... tho I'm glad you went hunting. I was never any good at that."

"What are you saying! You're a great hunter! I mean remember that giant lizard you got?"

"Oh common you're going to bring that up again? I was 10! it was my first catch!"

"You remember how happy Mileena was that you caught it?"

"Well yea... and it was delicious."

"Exactly."

"You remember those flower crowns?"

"I STILL CANT BELIEVE YOU MANAGED TO SNEAK INTO THE ROYAL GARDENS FOR THAT!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT BLUE MAN WAS KOTAL AT THE TIME?! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS THE ROYAL GARDENS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Aragog and Kara proceeded to laugh. Aragog was foolishly brave when he was younger, if it weren't for that he would be dead though. Its a dangerous quirk for one to have yet there he is.

"I still can't believe how scared you were to go into the forest in the first place."

"Eh, it was more that Mileena didn't really let me go in there in the first place. Learn to get over my fear though. Thanks to you and Drako."

Kara sighed softly, a smile plastered on her face as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"We did a lot together." Kara softly said.

"Yea... the flower crowns, that fishing trip... oh goodness remember how drako was dragged into the water by that giant fish?"

"How we ran to the village screaming for help? Only for drako to come right out with it in his hands like nothing happened."

"That fucker is strong man. Nature can't kill him."

"I don't think anything can."

"Kara... I still wont forgive you for making me believe that female tarkatans' grew blades on their feet."

"Oh yea I did that huh. How did you fall for that?"

"I don't know but I looked like an idiot in front of everyone."

Kara started to laugh softly to herself, making aragog smile softly in embarrassment as a blush formed on his face. "Fucking stop it you fucking piece of crap."

Kara only fell on her back as she started to laugh out loud instead. "I'm sorry this is just too good to be true!"

"You're such an ass." Aragog laughed, falling beside Kara. Not much he could do except enjoy the moment as well.

They took deep breaths, looking up at the sky now turning orange through the sunset. "the clouds take up weird shapes all the time."

"Yea..." Aragog replied. "I remember when we were younger we would lie on the grass... and just name what we saw within the clouds."

"Those were pure times... things have changed so much."

"Do you think that we grew closer with each other as time went on?" 

"Without a doubt."

A silence fell between the both of them. Kara really wanted to tell him, just how much her heart desired to be with him for the rest of her life. How much he meant for her. she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest again. "Hey aragog, can I tell you a secret?"

Aragog noticed a change in her tone of voice, he sat up and looked at her with concern. "Something the matter?"

"Nothing big, but... I just... I..." She fell silent as she gripped her knees, looking behind Aragog.

Aragog turned, seeing drako kneeling besides them with his hands in a weird shape? A heart?

Aragog only raised an eyebrow as he looked at his friend.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how long till you notice." And by notice, he means notice how blaringly obvious Kara loves aragog, but Aragog is too clueless onto this fact. How long has she been dropping hints, has drako been dropping hints, hell even MILEENA has been dropping hints but aragog just doesn't catch on.

"Uh huh. saw ya."

"Well I'll leave you two at it, I need to help skin our game." Drako said as he hopped away, smirking softly as he waved bye.

Aragog shook his head and turned to Kara. "You were saying?"

"Nevermind. It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh common seriously?" Aragog groaned as he fell back onto the ground.

Kara felt that was the perfect opportunity, yet Drako had to ruin it... again. How many opportunities she has missed she has lost count. She appreciated that he was trying to help but all he did was cockblock her. "Oh dammit. things go by so fast if you're not ready."

"Yea...."

"Just don't leave my side no matter what happens okay Aragog?"

"Never. Not even in the case of armageddon."


End file.
